


吉星高照

by xiyous (lvl059)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Other, deity!yanjun, smol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvl059/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: And Yanjun will protect him,Always.
Relationships: Lin Yanjun & You Zhangjing, Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	吉星高照

**Author's Note:**

> #370: A is the only human that worships deity B in the beginning which causes B to grow fond of A.
> 
> _thank you eli for editing this fic!_

01.

zhangjing would often take walks in the woods since he was young because it’s something that calms him - being in nature. the boy is sure he has this place memorized. he never got lost in the woods before; not when he used to come here every other day to help his father gather woods but somehow, the trail he’s going through is unfamiliar.

for the first time in nineteen years, zhangjing is lost in a place he claims to be familiar with. he thinks that maybe the forest spirits are playing a trick on him or that he’s hallucinating but no matter where he walks and turns, he keeps finding himself where he started.

walk forward. there’s this voice telling him he’d find the way if only he walked forward. 

and on the end of the path is a shrine, one that he didn’t know existed. perhaps it’s because he isn't religious and he doesn't really care whenever the elderly talk about deities and how they helped them during the times they’re facing hardships. 

it seemed empty, abandoned. has anyone ever been here before?

will anyone listen if zhangjing prayed for his way back?

zhangjing isn’t certain so he never tried, but whenever he finds his way back into the shrine after that, it’s as if his feet knew where to go.

somebody’s listening to him even if he doesn’t pray for his way back.

02.

yanjun used to be the deity that a lot of people go to. despite his shrine being further away from where the humans live, people would always endure it just so they could pray. to take care of their crops, to make it cooler with a little drizzle of rain. he used to be busy listening to these people. blessing them, helping them.

but hundreds of years pass and the people praying to him slowly decrease. from a hundred thousand becomes ten thousand, then slowly down to a hundred. the people who were still coming to him are getting old, and soon enough they wouldn’t be strong enough to come to him anymore. his powers are slowly getting weaker. he knows that soon, he will simply lose his powers and vanish. then, he could reincarnate and be a normal human like them too. that soon, the people he sees as his friends would be deities he’d be praying to.

the last person who visited him was an old man, one who had kept his devotion for over seventy years. he could tell that he was getting weaker and that his last words sounded like a goodbye. the man was his only companion, the only person who still came to him even when there’s a more powerful deity. yanjun made sure to help him, shower him with blessings - all as much as he can. after all, he’s the only one who’s devoted to him.

after that, he doesn’t come to him again. yanjun isn’t quite sure what happened to him because he hadn’t left his shrine since his worshippers had stopped coming. it was as if he wasn’t welcomed anymore whenever the deities would gather whenever the moon has risen up. though a few of them stayed friendly, it just feels like the majority of them didn’t really want somebody with only a few followers around, that his decisions aren’t that important anymore.

nobody comes around in the following months, yanjun gets himself ready to leave the earth and just reincarnate. but when all hope is gone, a blinding ray of light fills the shrine and a boy comes in.

for the first few days, the boy would only come to rest in the shrine. though he wasn’t seeking help or thanking him for all the blessings he’s given him like he was used to, yanjun is just happy that he has someone to accompany him despite the boy never really seeing him. he didn’t have the courage nor the strength to change into his human form, but he uses all that he has to give the boy enough to protect him on his trip back home.

03.

there’s this feeling of peace whenever zhangjing’s inside the shrine, something that he couldn’t find even if he’s taking a walk alone or having the rest he deserves after a very long day. that is why he finds himself frequenting the shrine. just as how his feet knew the way out, he’d just unconsciously find his way back inside.

never had he tried to pray and worship the deity that resides in the shrine, but he finds himself talking about his problems or just simply his day. as if he has a friend he couldn’t see, embracing him and assuring him that everything will be alright tomorrow.

worshipping the deity happens naturally after that. even if no one else would believe in him, he would still come to this shrine and pray.

04.

yanjun watches over the boy - the only person who trusts and believes in him. giving him all that he could, showering him with all the luck and fortune he could muster. although he couldn’t give as much as the other gods, he’s happy to listen to all of zhangjing’s prayers. to all of his hopes and wishes. he couldn’t grant everything, but he would help him as much as he could.

he’s not just a mere worshipper but a friend to him, and the moment has enough strength and power to change into a human form, he would be there to accompany him every time he comes to the shrine.

05.

one becomes two, two becomes eight, eight becomes sixteen and soon, he has a hundred, ten thousand. his followers have slowly grown again years after the boy came into his life.

still, he doesn’t forget to give more to zhangjing. is this what the others call having a favourite? yanjun isn’t quite sure, all he knows is that he would want to serve zhangjing more than anyone else.

slowly, he watches the person that once accompanied him change, be happier, have the love he had been talking about before.

somehow, it hurts knowing that aside from granting him fortune and listening to his prayers, yanjun couldn’t give him more than that.

still, he’s going to listen to him and give all that he deserves.

all until the day zhangjing, like that old man goes weak and would be unable to see him anymore.

zhangjing is a human, yanjun is a deity.

if the boy were to be forgotten by everyone else, yanjun will forever keep the boy in his heart.

yanjun owes his life to the boy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be honest and say that,,,, i have no thoughts while writing this,,, head empty only deity!yanjun w long hair and white robes.
> 
> also, i didn't write too much detail because i don't wanna write something wrong and offend someone rip


End file.
